fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Cute Princess: Trump Adventure
Cute Princess: Trump Adventure '''(キュートプリンセス:トランプアドベンチャー Kyuuto Purinsesu: 'Toranpu Adobenchaa'') is the fifth fan-anime by Curewolfy11 and is the second anime in the Cute Princess series. Plot The Joker Kingdom, officially known as The United Joker Kingdoms, is a kingdom that formerly consists of four countries: Republic of Heartland, Dia Kingdom, Clubs Federation, and Spadia. The people there lived in peace, even though the four countries used to be at war. However, one person decided to create chaos once more, this time by using his power to manipulate Kokokaado, a card locked inside a person's heart. Using this, he turned the citiznes of the kingdom into Dark Jokers, and took over the Joker Kingdom easily. Not satisfied by his power, he commands his army to attack Earth. Charles, Rachel, Lance, David, and Blade are a group of friends who escaped to Earth and find the warriors in legend, Cute Princess. When he arrived at Karuta Town, Charles finds himself chased by Loveless, one of the Dark Joker Generals. He is later saved by Aihara Yua, who becomes the first warrior, Heartbeat Princess. Characters Cute Princesses '''Aihara Yua (愛原ゆあ Aihara Yua) Voiced by: Honna Yoko "I target hatred and protect love! Heartbeat Princess!" A cheerful and tomboyish fourteen year old who wishes to have a grand adventure. Yua likes helping others, but sometimes she doesn't respect their personal space. She is a huge fan of anything romantic, collects lots of mangas and anime DVDs of the Romance genre. Yua is lazy at times, but is quite loyal to her friends and helps them whenever she can. She is afraid of being alone, especially in the dark. Her alter ego is Heartbeat Princess, and her title is "The Lovely Archer". Her symbol is a pink heart. Shirosora Minako (白空みなこ Shirosora Minako) Voiced by: Shizuka Ito "I attack foolishness and protect intelligence! Diamond Princess!" An elegant but arrogant fourteen year old who is the team's brains. Many believed Minako was a polite and elegant girl when they first meet her; they were wrong. She is a fast-learner and a prodigy who skipped grades, and boasts about it a lot. Minako is also stubborn, never wanting to believe she's wrong. Despite her flaws, she is the most merciful member towards the villains, often for good reasons. Her alter ego is Diamond Princess, and her title is "The Bright Lancer". Her symbol is a blue diamond. Kimura Harumi '(木村はるみ ''Kimura Harumi) Voiced by: Ise Mariya "I destroy cruelty and protect kindness! Clover Princess!" A short-tempered but cowardly fourteen year old girl who loves cooking. Harumi puts up a cold face to look strong, although it backfired and makes her look scary instead. She is a little bit picky in choosing food, and always gives a 'score' to everything she eats. Harumi gets really upset when someone mentions her shorter-than-average height. She is more skilled in protection techniques and is weak in attacks. Her alter ego is '''Clover Princess, and her title is "The Great Defender". Her symbol is a yellow three-leaf clover. Murasaki Isamu '(村導イサム ''Murasaki Isamu)/'Blade '(ブレード Bureedo) Voiced by: Takayama Minami "I slay fear and protect courage! Sharp Princess!" A courageous but shy fourteen year old girl who was born in Joker Kingdom. Isamu looks and acts like a boy, as she only lives with her brother and father. She often spaces out from a conversation and daydreams a lot. Isamu is very amazed by Manga and wants to make one while she lives on Earth. She loves fighting and is very enthusiastic whenever they fight a Dark Joker. Her alter ego is '''Sharp Princess, and her title is "The Brave Blade". She is David's twin sister. Her symbol is a purple spade. Himiya Noa '(朱宮乃愛 ''Himiya Noa)/'''Ace Lady (エースレディー Eesu Redii) Voiced by: ''Hisakawa Aya'' "I left behind my failure to reach success! Ace Princess!" A calm but reckless fifteen year old girl who was a knight in Joker Kingdom. Noa has a habit of overreacting whenever she's happy. She often blames herself for the death of the queen of Joker Kingdom and her best friend, Queen. Noa likes to visit Harumi's house often, due to the beautiful rose garden they have. She never thinks before doing or saying something. Her alter ego is Ace Princess, and her title is "The Best Rose". Her symbols are a red rose and an "A". Sasaki Kimiko '(佐々木后子 ''Sasaki Kimiko) Voiced by: Yukana "I am the breeze of dreams! Queen Princess!" A mature but cheerful twelve year old girl who is the daughter of a spirit medium. Kimiko or "Kimi-chan" has a strained relationship with her father as she refuses to believe in spirits, until Queen's spirit shows up in front of her. She prefers to be alone rather than talking with others. According to Queen, Kimiko has a pure heart, which makes Kimiko a vessel that can be inhabited sometimes. She is a great cook and bakes sweets for her friends. Her alter ego is '''Queen Princess and her title is "The Royal Wind". Her symbols are a crown and a "Q". "Fusion" Princesses Fusion Princesses are a term for two Princesses with "unbreakable bonds" who fuse to become one person, who will have double the power of the two combined and has a unique mix of the two personalities. This ability can only be used once a day and only lasts for five minutes. Dia Beat "Love and pride, become one! Sparkle, Dia Beat! Fusion of Heartbeat and Diamond. Dia Beat is cheerful and already shows her arrogance to everyone she meets. However, she has trouble leaving someone who needs help. Very optimistic and thinks that she will win every battle she's in. Dia Beat is wise at times, but gets lazy when someone asks her a particularly hard question. Lucky Sword "Kindness and courage, become one! Shine, Lucky Sword! Fusion of Clover and Sharp. Lucky Sword loves fighting so much, she always wants the enemy to rise again and battle once more. Clover's short temper is passed on her too. Though instead of being short, it's when someone thinks she's a boy. Lucky Sword is always smiling, but her smile is intimidating to most. Royal Lady ' ''"Born out of the best dreams! Soar, Royal Lady!" Fusion of Ace and Queen. Royal Lady is mature and ladylike at first, but in battle she is reckless and sometimes overly dramatic. She doesn't talk much until she is in the battlefiels. It's hard to find her putting on a serious face. Royal Lady is fond of surprising people, both her teammates and enemies. Allies '''Charles A thirteen year old boy who is optimistic, but is a coward. Charles is the one who gave Yua her powers. He is the one who is targeted the most, as he easily trusts everyone he meets, and has the second weakest powers. Charles has a crush on Rachel ever since they've become friends. Rachel A fourteen year old girl who gets distracted easily, but is calm most of the times. Rachel is the one who gave Minako her powers. She strongly dislikes arrogant people, including Minako, but trusts that she'll change someday. Rachel thinks of Charles as her best friend, but is oblivious of his crush towards her. Lance A seventeen year old boy who is cheerful and straightforward. Lance is the one who gave Harumi her powers. He always tries his best to support the Princesses despite being even weaker than Charles. Lance is very fond of Harumi's cooking. David A fourteen year old boy who is calm and composed. David is the one who gave Isamu her powers. Like his sister, he loves fighting and helps the Princesses by sparring with them from time to time. David is quite overprotective of his sister, to a very ridiculous degree. King The king of Joker Kingdom, disguised as an eighteen year old while he's on earth. He is the voice of reason in the team, but gets a little arrogant whenever he tries to help the others. King's real name was never revealed, although "King" is actually just a nickname. Jack The captain of the royal guard of Joker Kingdom, disguised as an eighteen year old while he's on earth. He likes to cheer up his friends whenever they're down, and is very close to King. He and Ace are close friends and Jack was the first to panic when she's gone. Queenita "Queen" The queen of Joker Kingdom, who died in the attack. Her spirit lived on and went to Karuta Town, where she meets Kimiko. She is kind and wise, but also likes to joke around and isn't afraid of scaring some citizens. Villains Loveless The first general to appear, and seems to be thirteen years old, the youngest of the villains. She is very short tempered and is the one to snap at her teammates whenever they're fighting each other, though she often just joins the fray. Loveless is very loyal to her boss, Mystery, and will fight whoever who opposes him. She is Heartbeat Princess' main rival. Break The second general to appear, and seems to be fourteen years old. He looks calmer compared to Loveless, but is actually the one who likes to spread chaos the most. Break is arrogant and dislikes working for Mystery, claiming he is capable of creating chaos himself. He is Diamond Princess' main rival. He later becomes a sort of anti-hero, who fights Mystery's army but at the same time, fighting the main characters as well. Dull The third general to appear, and seems to be sixteen years old, the oldest of the villains. He pretends to act like a gentleman, but is fond of insulting his enemies. Dull deeply respects Mystery and is willing to fight for him like Loveless, but he always prefers to find a more peaceful solution. He is Clover Princess' main rival. Lifeless The fourth and last general to appear, who seems to be fourteen years old, and is Mystery's most trusted commander. He appears to be emotionless in the first half of the series. Lifeless seems to be loyal to Mystery at first, but is revealed to hate him as he always gets pushed around by the boss. He is Sharp Princess' main rival. He later becomes a sort of ally to the main characters. Mystery The main villain. He used to be a citizen in Joker Kingdom, who loves to prank everyone, though his pranks go overboard one too many times, making others stay away from him. When he heard about a crystal sealing an evil spirit, he doesn't believe it and breaks the crystal, freeing the sprirt who later merges with him. Mystery's only intention of taking over Earth was "purely for fun". Dark Jokers Creatures who serve Mystery's army. They are created from KokoCards with overflowing evil energy. Other Items Royal Pad '(ロイヤルパッド ''Royyaru Paddo) - The transformation device for this season's Princesses. It is a small pad-like object that has a scanner for the Cute Cards. It needs the Cute Cards to function. To transform, the girls scan the Cards and shout "Lovely Royal Power! Cute Princess, Change!". 'Cute Cards '(キュートカード Kyuuto Kaado) - Cards that is used for the Princesses'' transformation and basic purification attacks. A '''Blank Cute Card' is able to contain the allies (Charles, Rachel, etc) inside the card, to hide them from the main characters' family. KokoCard '(ココカード Kokokaado'') - Cards sealed inside a person's heart. It reveals what the person is feeling. When they have desires to do something evil, it will be vulnerable to Mystery's army's attack, which will turn it into a Dark Joker. It comes from the words kokoro ''(heart) and card. '''Fusion Card '(フュージョン '''カードFyuujon Kaado) - Special types of Cute Cards that allows two bonded Princesses to fuse, becoming one person. It can only be used when the girls are already in Princess form. Dark Cards (ダークカード Daaku Kaado) - The Kokokaado of Mystery's henchmen. As they were created straight from Mystery himself, their "hearts" are just Cards filled with darkness, and only darkness, which actually makes them powerful, though it will hurt them - and eventually kill them - the more they use their powers as it only darkens their hearts. Trump Crystal '''(トランプクリスタル ''Toranpu Kurisutaru) - Six crystals that were found in the Princesses' Kokokaado in episode 30. It is in their new group attack "Magical Card Flush", and also gives them individual weapons: * Heartful Arrow, Heartbeat Princess' bow-like weapon, used for her new attack "Heartful Shoot". * Sparkling Lance, Diamond Princess' spear-like weapon, used for her new attack "Sparkling Storm" * Lucky Shield. Clover Princess' shield-like weapon, used for her new technique "Lucky Barrier" and a rarely used attack variation "Lucky Crush". * Sword Blade, Sharp Princess' blade-like weapon, used for her new attack "Sword Strike". * Rose Blaster, Ace Princess' laser gun-like weapon, used for her new attack "Ace Rose Shower". * Royal Fan, Queen Princess' fan-like weapon, used for her new attack "Royal Queen's Dance". Locations Karuta Town - The town where the Princesses live and the main setting for the series. Joker Kingdom '- The kingdom where Charles and his friends came from. It is divided into five provinces; Heartland, Dia, Clubs, Spadia, and Special Capital Region of Rayalia. '''Public Karuta Middle School '- The school all the Princesses except Harumi go to. 'Private Kokoro Academy '- The school Harumi goes to. '''Kimura Library - Library owned by Harumi's father. Yua and Minako usually hang out there. Kiseki Book Store '- A book store that the Princesses, mainly Yua, Minako and Isamu, frequently go to. Quotes ''"As long as I can hear my own heartbeat, I will help everyone out!" - Yua, episode one, to Charles who asked for her help. This becomes her catchphrase later on. ''"You! Give me those powers! Why, you ask? The costume is beautiful, the moves she does with it is elegant! I won't'' accept the title number two, because I worth more than that!" - Minako, episode three, to Rachel after witnessing Yua's transformation. ''"I am NOT. A. TEN YEAR OLD KID. (Yua: But you're so-) Short, yes, I know. '''DO NOT MOCK ME! Or else I will find out where you live and-Oh crap, I'm late for school." - Hanami, episode four, to Yua and Minako after they called her a ten year old.'' "Why would I run? I want to learn your techniques so I can become as strong as you two!" - Isamu, episode four, to Heartbeat and Diamond, upon being asked why she didn't flee when the Dark Jokers attacked. "It's my fault she died. I...ran away. I ran away when she told me to. I should've stayed and fought, but I ran spontaneously. I don't deserve to be a knight anymore..." - Noa, episode twenty, to Jack, upon being reunited. "If you're lost, ask my dad. I have no sense of direction, and I also don't have any sense of spiritual direction." - Kimiko, episode twenty two, upon meeting Queen's spirit. "This heart is made of pure darkness...Heh. I should've known. That sneaky guy who created me is nuts. I guess it's natural that I die first. But, I'd prefer being killed by a honorable warrior like you than being killed by my own heart." - Break, episode thirty, to Diamond, upon finding out the truth about his powers. Trivia Category:Article stubs Category:Curewolfy11 Category:Cute Princess series Category:Magical Girl anime